Vital Vitula
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Rachel will do anything to make sure she has a violinist for her performance, even if it means driving across town and breaking up a make-out session. Klaine.


_AN: Idea came from learning that Darren Criss (Blaine) plays the violin. It's not like Ryan Murphy to neglect the musical skills of his actors. So, neither will I._

When Rachel Berry started working on a song for Glee club, she put her entire heart and soul into making the song absolute perfection. She had picked Celtic Woman's cover of _You Raise Me Up_ as her personal ballad for this week's assignment. She sang the song night and day, working before school and during lunch with Brad on the piano. But something didn't sound quite right. Her performance wasn't as good as the version on her iPod. She knew it couldn't possibly be her voice, but then what else could it be?

As she sang along with the original track, it finally clicked. _She didn't have a violinist._ The violin added so much emotion to the instrumental that her voice simply couldn't do alone. She quickly called the first seat violinist in the high school orchestra, who told her they had a concert next week and he had absolutely no time to learn another song.

Rachel was furious. She needed a violinist. It was completely pivotal to her performance, which would affect song selections for Regionals and could possibly determine their chances of making it to New York City. And that would be a factor in her college applications, which would directly impact her chances of finally making it onto Broadway and winning the Best Actress Tony and a Grammy in her first year.

In short, if she didn't get a violinist for this song, she would die alone.

She sat in front of her computer, putting out Craigslist ads for a violinist when she remembered something. Rachel switched onto Facebook and began searching. It initially proved difficult because she wasn't friends with this person online, but found him through their mutual friend.

Rachel started scrolling through his list of pictures, clicking on the shot she had remembered from when she did in-depth competition searching (_stalking_ was what the rest of the glee club had called it). The picture was old, uploaded three years previous, but there he was, standing on a stage in a tuxedo, playing the violin.

She knew he was what she needed. Clicking back to his profile, she hoped she would find his phone number or email address in his information. But her eye caught his most recent status, updated only a few hours ago:

_The only thing getting me this painfully slow school day is the fact that I'll be spending the evening with the boy :o)_

Rachel grinned. She knew exactly where he was.

Her dads drove her across town without any question. Rachel raced up the driveway and rang the doorbell repeatedly.

The door opened, and she smiled as she saw her boyfriend on the other side.

"Rachel?" Finn asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"As much as I would like to talk, I am on important glee club business. It's vital."

Finn rolled his eyes as he let her in. Everything about show choir was vital to Rachel. He waved at her dads out in the car before coming back inside.

"What's so important that you couldn't just call me about?"

"It's actually not about you. It's about my ballad. I'm performing in two days and I don't have a violinist. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, turning and heading towards the basement door. Finn blanched.

"I don't think you should go down there," he said warily.

"This can't wait, Finn," she shot back, opening the door and heading down the stairs.

The rich voice of Judy Garland filled her ears as she silently crept down the steps. She looked around the room and paused as she saw the room's occupants.

Kurt was lying down on his couch, passionately making out with the boy on top of him. Blaine kept running his fingers up and down Kurt's bare chest, making him both moan and laugh into the kiss at the tickle. Rachel made a mental note to try that with Finn the next time they made out. She also decided to buy Finn a few ties and encourage him to wear them; Kurt's hand was firmly on his boyfriend's Dalton tie, and he used it to pull Blaine back in after each time the older boy came up for air.

She stood on the bottom step watching them for a few minutes. Seeing two boys kiss didn't disturb her in the least – she did have two gay dads, after all. She found the image both adorable and informative; she now had a whole list of tricks she wanted to try with Finn.

Kurt turned his head to one side as Blaine's lips attacked his neck. He opened his eyes for a fraction of a second, then widening them fully as he screamed and jumped off the couch, head crashing into Blaine's in the process.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" he yelled, his voice higher-pitched than usual. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? What are you doing?"

Suddenly realizing he was naked from the waist up, Kurt grabbed the closest article of clothing he could find and quickly pulled it on. Adjusting the Dalton Academy blazer so that it covered as much as possible, he glared at the intruder. Rachel grinned and sat down on the middle of the couch between Kurt and Blaine, the latter still massaging his head from the collision.

"You play the violin, don't you?" she asked sweetly, turning towards Blaine. The boy nodded as he buttoned up his oxford shirt.

"I mean, I stopped taking lessons when I was fifteen, but I can still read music."

"Perfect!" Rachel adjusted herself on the couch, cutting Kurt out of the conversation by turning her back to him. She grabbed the sheet music out of her purse and handed it to Blaine. "I'm going to be performing for the glee club Thursday at our after-school rehearsal. And it is pivotal that there is a violin in the accompaniment. Does this look too challenging for you?"

Blaine looked at her for a moment, deciding to interpret the last part of her monologue as an honest question rather than one of those backhanded comments she was famous for. He glanced through the notes.

Kurt sighed loudly, upset that his boyfriend was so forcefully taken from him. He looked up to see Finn coming down the stairs. He gestured silently yet furiously for him to get his girlfriend away from Blaine. Finn shook his head and gave an exaggerated shrug, indicating he was completely out of the loop as to what was going on. The two brothers silently argued while Blaine told Rachel he thought he could handle the piece, and told her he could probably get to McKinley around four on Thursday.

"Oh, and could you wear some basic blacks, instead of your uniform? I've been talking about lighting with Lauren Zizes, and I think it'll look better if you and Brad are in black."

Blaine sighed. "I'll make it work," he said, flashing a smile that had a slight hint of grimace in it.

Rachel beamed as she bounced off of the couch and walked towards Finn.

"You fix your 'vital problem'?" he asked.

She nodded and started talking animatedly about her plans for the performance as Finn directed her up the stairs. Kurt groaned loudly as soon as the door closed.

"I may love that girl, be she has no sense of personal boundaries."

Blaine laughed. "It's not that bad. And now you'll see me again on Thursday and finally get to watch me play the violin.

"She also allowed me to see how irresistible you look wearing my clothes," he added, grabbing the collar of his blazer and pulling Kurt in close for another kiss.


End file.
